Teenage Dream
by Ophiuchus 13
Summary: Various one-shots, mostly revolving around Natsu and Lucy.
1. Makeup

Hi there, Ophiuchus 13 here~

This time around, I'll be focusing on my favorite couple from Fairy Tail: Natsu and Lucy. These one-shots will come whenever I don't have writers block c:

Here we go!

"Why do you even bother putting make-up on?" The rose-haired boy scrunched his nose as he watched his blonde partner applying mascara to her blonde eyelashes.

"'Cause I like the way I look with it on, ok?" Lucy Heartfilia replied, adding her final touches to her eyes before placing her make-up back in her bag and leaving it on the counter in her bathroom. She left the room without another word, shutting the light off behind her and leaving the Dragon Slayer in the dark. He gave a light whine and followed, trotting behind her easily. Lucy merely rolled her eyes at her companion and moved to her dresser to search for some clothes to wear.

Once she found the right outfit, she pushed Natsu out of her bedroom without much difficulty, shutting the door in his face with a muffled 'sorry!' coming from the other side. He huffed and turned away from the door, moving to plop down on the couch with his currently sleeping Exceed, Happy. Lucy emerged from her room a few minutes later, completely dressed and now running her manicured fingers through her blonde hair. She hummed happily as she tugged her favorite boots on and slipped her keys onto her belt. Turning to Natsu, she spoke with a smile. "Ready to go?"

The response she got was a grunt accompanied by a nod and, gathering the still sleeping Happy, Natsu got to his feet and moved to her side. "I still don't get why you wear make-up," He frowned at her, onyx eyes peering into her own chocolate brown ones. She only frowned back, shutting off the lights to her apartment and closing the door behind them.

"I've already explained this to you, Natsu. I like the way I look when I'm wearing make-up," She spoke as she walked, the pair well on their way to Fairy Tail, their beloved guild. Natsu's frown only increased and the blonde kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, refusing to face him for those intense eyes would only make her heart skip a beat.

"You look pretty without it, Luce." His reply was simple and blunt, yet she couldn't help but breaking into a bright grin. Most girls would want to be told something a little sweeter, but she was content with Natsu's completely serious compliments. They truly meant the world to her, even if they were hard to come by. Hell, he was normally insulting her instead of complimenting her. She felt a blush heat her cheeks and quickly stretched up, turning her face to catch his cheek with a quick kiss.

The fire mage made a soft, surprised noise and turned to look down at the blushing girl. "What was that for?" He questioned, his tone curious. Her grin grew even bigger at his question. "You really don't know, idiot?" Lucy paused, taking a moment to look at his bewildered expression. She laughed lightly before continuing. "It was a thanks. You know, for calling me pretty," She smiled at him as she reached up to ruffle his unusually colored hair. He made a happy noise and she giggled.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just stating the obvious," Natsu flashed her one of his infamous lopsided grins, amused when she returned it easily.

"Still, thanks. Now, come on! Let's go!" The blonde exclaimed and quickly took the hand that wasn't holding their sleeping Exceed, tugging him forward with a dainty laugh. He chuckled and followed her, happily looking down at their intertwined hands as they moved. He couldn't help but think that he was pretty lucky she had decided to wear make-up today.

Hope you enjoyed this one, guys! Don't forget to review if you liked it~ c:


	2. Need You Now

Sitting upon her regular stool at the bar, Lucy Heartfilia sighed for what seemed like the fifteenth time. Mirajane, the white-haired beauty of a barmaid, raised an eyebrow at the girl before sliding a milkshake her way. The blonde nodded her thanks and took a sip at the drink, pausing to look at the questioning Mira.

"What's wrong, Lucy? You seem down," Mira asked softly, leaning forward against the counter of the bar. Lucy gave a little shrug.

"He said he'd be back soon, but it's been a week. I'm worried," She sighed again and looked back, her gaze on the double doors that her team would have to open to get in. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mira nodding. She was just as worried as Lucy..

"They'll come back soon. They always do," Mira placed her hand on Lucy's and squeezed it gently before getting back to work, cleaning some glasses with a white rag. The blonde turned her head back to Mira and watched her quietly. She occasionally sipped at her milkshake, enjoying how it made her feel better. Anything with chocolate had that effect on the stellar spirit mage. It didn't taste as sweet without Natsu around, though. He liked chocolate just as much as she did – well, he just liked food – and it felt weird to not be sharing something this chocolatey with him.

"Lu-chan?" A voice broke her out of her reverie and she blinked her chocolate brown eyes at the dainty hand waving in front of her face. Turning, she saw Levy sitting beside her, probably having been there for a few minutes trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, Levy-chan?" The blonde asked, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"You should go home. You look kinda tired," Levy replied. Lucy noticed the worry etched into her words and gave a small nod, finishing her milkshake before slipping off her stool.

"You're right, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" She smiled and pulled the blue-haired girl into a hug before waving goodbye to Mirajane and disappearing out the same doors she had been watching all day.

Once she got to her apartment, Lucy shut the door behind her and placed her keys on the table. She was going to take a bath, try to calm her worrying self down a bit. The blonde moved to the bathroom after taking off her worn boots and placing them beside the door, removing her clothes quickly once she had shut the door behind her. Lucy turned the water on and filled her tub before slipping into it, a pleased sigh passing through her lips.

"This is nice," said Lucy once she had gotten in. It truly was heavenly, the warm water being both not too hot and not too cold. It was just right, something Lucy happened to enjoy...

A good half an hour of soaking in the bath later, she was out and drying herself off with a soft red towel. The stellar spirit mage was refusing to even glance at the towel, however. The color of it alone would remind her that he wasn't home yet. Therefore, she would be damned if she looked at anything even a shade of red.

"Time to get dressed..." She spoke quietly, her words falling on only her ears for no one else was around. An almost depressed sigh came from her and she moved slowly from the bathroom to her bedroom, brown eyes watching the floor as she walked. She made it to her dresser and pulled a button-down shirt from it in addition to a pair of boy short undies. She slipped the clothes on without a word and left her bedroom just as slowly as she entered it.

Her eyes wandered to the clock above her oven and she read it with yet another sigh. _'One in the morning... Where is he?' _She thought, sliding down to sit against a wall, her manicured hands flying up to that silky blonde hair of hers. She ran them through her still wet hair as her lip trembled and small, salty tears threatened to spill over onto her rosy cheeks.

"I need you, Natsu. I need you now," Lucy sniffled and the waterworks came, the tears falling from her eyes as quickly as they came. She kept her hands in her hair and her elbows blocked her crying face from sight as sobs racked her body, leaning her head back against the wall as she let it all out.

"Lucy..?" The all too familiar voice came from the now open window and drew a gasp from her lips. She heard him cross her apartment with somewhat rushed footsteps and as he knelt beside her, she only cried more. This time, however, they were tears of joy. The blonde whimpered and turned, throwing herself at him. He chuckled as he toppled over, the crying girl wrapping herself around him.

"I-I missed y-you," She managed to get the words out once he returned the desperate embrace of his partner.

"I missed you too, Luce. So much," Natsu replied with a grin, sitting them both up before sitting back against the wall, her still crying form now snuggled contently into his muscular body. They stayed like that until morning, the couple happily sleeping away in each others arms.


	3. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

The clock struck seven and Lucy Heartfilia turned her head to glance at it before looking to the windows of the extravagant ballroom she was currently in. The sun was fading on the horizon, casting a gentle yellow hue on the room. She merely sat in the soft seat and watched the sunset, chocolate brown eyes surprisingly sad and blue. Her seven friends occupied the seats around her, but they were engaged in a conversation she didn't feel like involving herself in. The only one not involved in the conversation was Natsu. His steely onyx eyes watched her from across the table, concern clearly etched into those intense eyes of his. She didn't notice his gaze, however, and continued to become lost in her thoughts. She was just trying to come up with ways to get the blues to go away...

"Lucy..?" Erza Scarlet, the beautiful redhead beside her, asked softly. The conversation had ended once everyone had gotten up to dance and the only remaining members of the table were her and Erza.

"Yeah, Erza?" She replied, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Would you like to dance?" Erza smiled and Lucy paled slightly. Dancing with Erza almost always included getting sick due to her rough way of spinning her partner while she poses beside them. Lisanna danced the same way and was currently, from the looks of things, dancing with Natsu. The poor Dragon Slayer seemed to be ready to throw up and Lucy felt herself feeling sorry for her rose-haired partner. She'd have to save him soon. Actually, this was the perfect opportunity to do just that.

"I have to help Natsu out, but I'm sure Lisanna would love to compare moves with you." The blonde explained and Erza nodded in understanding, also noticing the green face of their teammate. She smiled at the stellar spirit mage and rose from her seat, smoothing out her purple and pink dress. "Another song, then?" She cast a hopeful glance in Lucy's direction and she nodded before seeing the redhead cross the floor and tap Natsu on the shoulder, distracting Lisanna by challenging her to a dancing contest while Natsu made his getaway.

Lucy watched as he made his way back to the table, the greenness of his face fading with each step he took. By the time he reached her, he was completely fine. She offered him a kind smile and was met with a frown.

"What?" She dropped the smile and just watched him, brown eyes searching his own onyx ones.

"Why aren't you dancing?" His question was blunt, she noted, as she sighed. Figures he would ask that question. Lucy fidgeted in her seat slightly, glancing around at the rest of Fairy Tail having the time of their lives on the dance floor. She could feel Natsu's heated stare on her as she looked around and only when she looked back did he grin that stupid, lopsided grin that made her knees feel like jelly. She blinked her surprised brown eyes and let a little gasp escape from her glossy lips as he offered her a calloused hand, the song slowing down a bit. She shyly smiled and took his hand, getting to her feet.

The pair made their way to the floor, her in an elegant yet simple teal dress and him in a fitted black tux with a tie that matched her dress. One of her hands fiddled with her pearl necklace as she walked and only when Natsu turned to face her did she move it to his shoulder, her movements shy and a bit awkward.

"Luce?" His voice caused her to cast her eyes upward and she tilted her head gently, her lips parted slightly.

"Yeah, Natsu?" She asked softly, looking directly into his eyes.

"You gotta dance, you know." She could hear the amusement in his voice and her cheeks grew hot as he snickered. He began the dance, tired of waiting for her to make a move. His warm hand was placed firmly on her waist and she blushed more at the contact. The blush only deepened as he strummed his fingers lightly against the bare skin the low cut back showed and he grinned at her reaction.

Lucy tried to ignore his strumming fingers and moved along with his own guiding movements, a bright smile on her face. "You're good at this, Natsu." She commented briefly before he spun her, a happy expression on his face. "Thanks," He replied and the two continued to dance in silence until the slow song ended and a fast paced one picked up. Lucy heard Levy squeal from across the room and only then did she hear the rest of the girls calling her name.

Turning her head, the blonde glanced in their direction before looking back at Natsu. He tilted his head toward her friends and she grinned, tugging him along behind her as she hurried over to Levy and the others. Surrounding the girls were Gray and the other guys, a pissed looking Gajeel among them. Levy noticed his sully expression and blew him a quick kiss before moving to dance with Lucy. His expression lit up slightly and he, along with the rest of the guys, watched as the girls began to dance.

The two petite girls moved their hips in time with the music, occasionally bumping each others hips with a giggle. Erza moved in the same way, adding twirls to her dancing. Lisanna and Mirajane were busy trying to out dance the other and Elfman was shouting his 'manly' comments at his two sisters, a smile on his face. Juvia and Gray were a bit too busy dancing against each other to pay much attention to the others and when Natsu and Gajeel joined the circle with Wendy in tow, Lucy, Levy, and Erza welcomed them with open arms. The girls quickly pulled Wendy in to dance with them and the group was soon erupting into giggles as Levy taught Wendy how to put her hips into her dancing instead of twirling about.

"You're doing a great job, Wendy-chan" Levy commented in a singsong voice, happily clapping her hands to the beat of the music as her hips moved in time. Lucy merely nodded in agreement and paused upon hearing the song change into Rihanna's We Found Love. The blonde squealed and turning to the outside of the circle, grabbed Natsu's hands.

"Dance with me," She requested quickly before releasing his hands and tugging him forward by the muffler, snickering at his surprised expression. She was no stranger to dirty dancing, that much was clear as the blonde moved her hips against his. She could hear Levy giggling as the blue-haired girl alternated between dancing with Wendy and getting a little up close and personal with Gajeel, the iron beast. Lucy giggled back as she watched Wendy gasp upon hearing Gajeel's feral growl once Levy teasingly rubbed her hips against his before twirling away to bump her hips against Wendy's hips. She continued to watch the three over Natsu's shoulder until the fire mage spun her around quickly, pulling her closer to his body.

She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he leaned down to whisper, "You're pretty good at this." He sounded breathless and she grinned, pressing back against him. "You like?" She purred in response and took his soft growl as a yes.

The blonde was about to rub against her partner some more when he spun her around once again and she giggled into his chest. Glancing up at him, she grinned and leaned up to press her lips against his for a quick kiss. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he sought to deepen the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments before both came up for air, breathless and rosy from the passionate kiss. Lucy smiled, moving to wrap her arms around him in an affectionate embrace. "I'm glad you came, Natsu." She mumbled softly, knowing he could hear her loud and clear.

"Yeah, I am too."

WHOOO LINE BREAK

Hiya guys, Nikki here with yet another one-shot! I hope you guys like this one c: It's showing a feisty side of Lucy if you will. I just... I hope they're not OOC. Anyway, review if you enjoyed it and be on the look out for the next one-shot!


	4. Breathless

Here's the fourth one-shot! Sorry I haven't been able to upload this as soon as possible. These last few days have been a little crazy. Also, sorry that this one is a bit all over the place.

Also, thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm so glad you're liking the one-shots so far~ c: Much love!

WHOOO LINE BREAK

"What do you think you're doing?" A feminine voice broke the silence and onyx eyes turned toward her as she placed her hands on her curvy hips. His eyes watched her, slowly roaming her body as a smirk grew on his face. She had walked in on him about to climb into her bed, something she found herself constantly yelling at him for doing. It wasn't like she didn't like having her personal space heater sleep with her, but the thought of him just climbing into her bed without an invitation bugged her beyond belief. He could at least ask to use her bed!

"What does it look like, Luce?" That devious smirk was still present on his lips and she watched him with a curious expression. His eyes seemed to be sparkling, and not in a good way. He looked as though he was up to something...

"Come here," He spoke again and this time, his tone practically compelled her to move closer. He reached out for the blonde as she moved and pulling her to his body. She was completely pressed against his heated body and she found herself relaxing at the heat that surrounded the two.

"Why are you doing this, Natsu?" The blonde whispered into his ear, earning a low growl from the fire mage as he moved them both onto the bed. Once on the comfy mattress, he leaned back against the backboard and held her in his lap. Lucy found herself not resisting this one bit. She actually liked it...

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his lightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her waist with a firm yet gentle grip as she sighed, closing her eyes. She slumped slightly and instead snuggled herself into his toned chest, keeping her legs wrapped around him. Natsu merely held her even closer, her t-shirt clad chest pressed against his own as he stroked that blonde hair he liked so much.

"I wanted to hold you close," He replied to her earlier whisper, his voice husky and rough. The very sound of his voice was enough to send a small shiver of excitement down her spine and she giggled, pulling away slightly to grin at him.

"Well, now you're holding me as close as you can get me. What are you going to do now?" Her tone light and teasing as she spoke, leaning back and away from him. The Dragon Slayer growled and frowned at her, releasing the playful stellar spirit mage. She fell back against the soft bed with a light 'oof!' and earned a snicker from her partner. Lucy pouted up at the rose-haired boy and motioned for him to come over. With a sigh, he complied to her order.

Natsu leaned over the blonde and she stared up at him with chocolate brown eyes as she reached up with both hands to grab a hold of his beloved muffler. With a sharp tug, she pulled him closer to her and the fire mage pressed his lips firmly against hers without a second thought.

Her eyes fluttered shut once she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to his fiery body, squeaking lightly once he nipped gently at her lower lip. She opened her mouth and his tongue entered, licking along her lower lip before battling with her tongue for dominance.

The two broke apart for air and Lucy found herself watching him, noticing that he was quite feisty today. It wasn't abnormal for the fire mage to be like this, but she wasn't expecting him to slip with that skilled tongue of his.

"You're good at that," She was breathless and rosy from the intense kiss and Natsu just grinned down at her.

"You like it," His reply made the girl snicker and press closer to him, nodding in response.

"Yeah, I really do." And with that, she pulled him in by the muffler for another deep kiss.


	5. We Found Love

I wasn't going to upload this today, but... oh well c: Enjoy!

WHOOOO LINE BREAK

It had been a while since Lucy Heartfilia had been at a party. The formal one she had attended with Natsu had been over four months ago, so she was a bit deprived as far as dancing went. Anyone could tell just by the way she moved on the dance floor.

The blonde twirled and shimmied beside Levy McGarden, her blue-haired best friend and the subject of today's party. Today was Levy's birthday and, of course, a big party had been planned for her. She had gotten ready with Lucy before coming and both were sporting tight skinny jeans, ankle boots, and shirts that showed off their tanned midriffs. They had captured the attention of all the male members, Natsu and Gajeel being the first to notice both them and their outfits.

"I can't believe they're wearing that," Natsu half growled, half hissed. He wasn't too fond of Lucy showing skin for anyone but him, not that he'd ever tell her that. Besides, with the way Gray was looking at the pair, he knew he might have some problems tonight.

"I can. They're used to showing skin, remember?" Gajeel replied, attempting to keep his growls in check. The girls of this guild happened to be avid fans of showing off their womanly wiles and so showing their toned stomachs wasn't new to them. Hell, Levy had worn a bikini top when he had first met her. Now she preferred to wear short dresses, but she still had skin showing, both causing Gajeel to be happy very annoyed. He didn't like sharing her, something Natsu had in common as far as his girl went.

"I guess, but do they have to show it now? Ice brain is practically drooling over there," Natsu casually pointed to his rival and Gajeel growled, red eyes narrowing at the sight.

There he was, Gray in all his stripper-ness staring at Lucy and Levy. He wasn't even wearing a shirt and the two dragon slayers found it hard to contain their jealousy. Of course this had to happen! Even Juvia was noticing now, and thank Mavis she did. The rain woman growled slightly and gave Gray a hard smack on the back of the head. That really got his attention. He turned back to his girlfriend and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Natsu and Gajeel howled with laughter. Their laughter caught the attention of the whole guild, their girlfriends included.

The two girls exchanged questioning glances and moved closer, their dancing on pause for the moment. The clacking of their boots and their unique smells alert their boyfriends to their movements and the dragon slayers look up, eyes roaming their bodies before smirking.

"Finally decided to come over to chat?" Gajeel teased, snaking an arm around Levy's bare waist and pulling her closer. She rolled her eyes playfully and grinned up at him, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"We were busy, thank you very much." The birthday girl retorted after kissing her metal-studded boyfriend.

"Too busy for your boyfriends? How cruel of you," Natsu snickered once Lucy snuggled into his heated side. The blonde rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"We're never too busy for you, idiots." She replied before moving away from Natsu and turning to grin at him. "Now come dance," With that, she pulled Natsu by the hand to the makeshift dance floor in the center of the guild already filled with the many members of Fairy Tail.

Levy and Gajeel were soon beside the couple and they had all begun to dance, innocently at first until Natsu had pulled his blonde girlfriend against him, hands running up and down her sides as they danced. She giggled and ignored the catcalls from the rest of the guild, only focusing on her boyfriend.

"Having fun, Natsu~?" She asked sweetly, purring softly as she moved her hips in time with his. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her bare stomach, a small bump there he didn't pay much attention to at the moment. Later on, it would be wanting most of his attention, but for now, he didn't notice it and continued to dance. He pressed himself even closer to Lucy and she giggled in reply, feeling him trail light kisses up and down her neck.

"I love you," It was quiet, but she had caught it despite the loud antics of the guild. She grinned and spun herself around in his arms, going in for a quick kiss before resting her forehead against his. She could feel his heart beating against her chest, fast paced and yet so soothing...

"I love you too, Natsu." She breathed, looking into those intense onyx eyes of his. "So much," He captured her mouth then, completely wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her as close as he could manage. The blonde happily kissed him and in that moment, she felt like the luckiest girl in all of Fiore.

LINE BREAK YAY

I probably ended it a bit rushed, but oh well x3 it's late and I'm so tired right now. Anyway, I'm planning on updating again after school so... I'll be back~ c; Look out for another one!


	6. I Must Be Dreaming

So, as promised, here's the second one-shot for today! I think I'm going to make another later on tonight, but we'll see c: Enjoy~!

WHOO LINE BREAK

"Natsu..?" She breathed, her voice uncertain as she moved throughout her dark apartment. The blonde had woken up to hear noises coming from the other room and immediately thought of her friend, always trying to sneak into her bed at night. She had her keys clenched tightly in one hand with her whip in the other just in case it wasn't her pink-haired teammate rummaging through her apartment at such an ungodly hour.

More noises were the only reply she got in return and she paled, her body trembling slightly with each light step she took. Feeling the gentle hum of her keys against the palm of her hand calmed her a bit and she moved closer to the source of the noises, drawing her whip back in a readied position in case she had to strike with it.

"H-Hello? Natsu, is t-that you?" The stellar spirit mage stammered, slinking out of her bedroom as slowly as she could. She saw a darker shadow move and the blonde froze in her spot. Her blood ran a bit cold and those chocolate brown eyes of hers widened considerably. She merely gulped and stayed there, trying and failing to put a brave face on.

"I k-know you're t-there..." She called to the intruder, taking a few more steps into the darkness that quickly surrounded her underwear and t-shirt clad body. She moved past the window and a draft drifted in, a shiver quickly racking her body as she bit her lip. Someone had come through the window... She normally left it unlocked so Natsu could get in since the guy never bothered to knock or anything, but she never thought of locking it at night. How could she be so stupid?

Sudden movement on her left made the girl shriek, flicking her whip in the direction of the movement as she began to panic. This was it, she was going to die at the hands of some burglar and she hadn't even told Natsu how she felt about him! She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could manage and lashed out with her whip again before freezing, waiting for the burglar to make his next move. The only thing she heard was an 'oof' followed by shuffling feet. She bit her lip and waited, eyes still closed.

"Ow, that hurt Luce!" The oh so familiar voice broke the silence and she found herself gasping for air, doubling over to fall to her knees. She had been so scared and it was just her idiot of a crush? The pink-haired boy rushed to her side instantly, his red skin long forgotten. "Lucy...? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His tone startled her. It was worried, so full of concern it caused her to gasp again. He frowned and with a worried expression, pulled the blonde into his heated body. Cradling her against him, he stroked her hair softly as she shivered, cold and out of breath.

"No... You startled me..." She spoke quietly, knowing all too well that with Natsu's sensitive hearing, he could even hear the rapid beating of her heart in her chest.

He was quiet for a moment, just listening to her shallow breathing beginning to return to normal. He didn't mean to scare her. He just... didn't exactly tell her he was going to be showing up so late at night.

"I'm sorry, Luce... I didn't mean to," The Dragon Slayer buried his face in the crook of her neck and she felt her breath hitch once again. Having him so close to her, holding her close and practically nuzzling her neck was intoxicating. She felt as though she was about to experience the first drop on the highest roller coaster one could imagine. It was a great feeling, having butterflies just completely take over her senses in a way. They were all she could feel besides her beating heart, Natsu's heat, and his intoxicating touches.

"I know you didn't," She replied gently, wrapping her arms around his toned torso. He was just so close, she could kiss him if she wanted to...

"Still..." He trailed off and she noticed how guilty he sounded. Lucy bit her lip and pulled away, a bit reluctantly at first. He blinked at her before frowning and looking down, not even bothering to continue his words. She leaned in, pressing her forehead to his with a small, genuine smile.

"Don't blame yourself," She whispered, brown eyes locked on those intense eyes that caused her heart to skip a beat. He barely nodded, but she knew he understood. She could see it in his eyes, all the emotions he was feeling. She could even see... Is that longing?

Her eyes searched his and she blushed, earning a grin from him. He paused then, however, and his expression was suddenly serious. She blinked, slightly confused before she watched as he slowly closed the distance between their lips. The first thing that came to her mind was warm. His lips were warm, kind, and everything she had imagined they'd be. They were just... amazing. It seemed as though their lips were practically made for each other, meshing perfectly as she returned the kiss firmly.

He seemed startled at first, mostly by her firm kiss. He hadn't expect her to ignite such a fire in his body by just moving her lips, but she could do it. Oh, how she could do it. Lucy Heartfilia could make his body heat up more than usual, the searing heat he had normally felt when he was covered in flames. She made it all come so naturally, as if it was her job to make him feel things he hadn't felt before. It was all so new to him, to the both of them, really.

The blonde moved her arms from around his torso to around his neck, pulling him closer while fiddling with the short, spiky locks on the back of his neck. This gained a light shiver from the Dragon Slayer and he tightened his grip on her waist, practically crushing her against him if they could get any closer than they already were. She nibbled gently on his lip and Natsu gave a soft growl, running his hands under her t-shirt and over her milky skin. With a blush, she pulled away, giving his lip a little bite as she went. He grinned at her, snuggling into her body with a purr.

"That was..." He trailed off and she answered for him. "Hot."

LINE BREEEAK~

Probably ended it abruptly, but... oh well x3 Hope you guys like it! I'll be back with another one as soon as I can c:


	7. Heartbeat

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! School has been a bit chaotic as we close out the year, but I'll be trying to update more and more c:

WHOO LINE BREAK

He was holding her close, protectively or romantically, she couldn't quite tell. She was injured and bleeding somewhat heavily, this she knew. Why she wasn't at the hospital or in the capable hands of Wendy, she didn't know. She really only knew that she was in the arms of Natsu Dragneel and she was bleeding, too much for comfort to be honest. If she lost anymore blood, she could possibly die. He had to know this, right?

"Hold on, Luce." His voice is deep and rough, breathless in her left ear as she winced, his grip tightening up on her body. She relaxed slightly at his voice but her breath caught in her throat and she coughed, blood spluttering from her lips to splatter slightly against his chest. He growled at her condition, ignoring the blood on his chest as she was his main concern. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't let her leave him.

"Natsu!" A high-pitched, very feminine voice filled his sensitive ears and relief washed over him as Wendy ran into his line of sight. The younger girl was skilled in healing and if anyone could heal Lucy, it would be her. She glanced at the bloodied blonde in his arms and nodded, gesturing for him to come inside to set the girl on the table. He obeyed and soon, Wendy was getting right to work.

Pained groans slipped from Lucy's lips as Wendy's glowing hands hovered over the rather large wounds on the blonde's body. It wasn't that what Wendy was doing was painful, but the wounds themselves were painful and she couldn't take them. They needed to heal, or she wasn't going to make it.

"I've healed all of the wounds, but she lost a lot of blood and needs tons of rest. Take her home for me ok, Natsu?" They had been there for two hours, Lucy slipping in and out on consciousness before snoring lightly as Natsu held her close to his somewhat bruised body. He moved quickly through the streets and soon, he was leaping through the open window of Lucy's small, cozy apartment. By this time, the blonde was stirring in his arms and as he slipped her under the covers of her soft bed, her eyes fluttered open and a soft smile graced her full lips.

"Natsu..." She mumbled, knowing all too well that he could hear her. The pink-haired male tilts his head to the side and she shifts beneath the covers, moving her body over to give him room. "Come," He obeys her command and slips into the bed beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her slim waist once she snuggled closer to him. She is asleep within minutes and he soon follows, their night cozy and content.

The next morning, Natsu blinked his eyes open to find Lucy tucked into the side of his body, his tight embrace seeming to be completely welcome to the blonde. She is asleep, though, and he considered slipping out of her bed before she started to yell at him before noticing that she was beginning to stir in his arms. He loosened his grip on her waist and she stretched her body out, a little yelp coming from her lips.

"So sore..." She mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to the Dragon Slayer beside her.

"Morning," His voice rumbled deep and low in her ear and she glanced up at him, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Morning."

"You... Why aren't you yelling at me like you normally do?" The surprised was clearly shown through his face and she giggled at his response, snuggling closer before resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I can yell at you later, can't I? It's too early for yelling," And with that, he flashed her a happy grin and wrapped himself around her, pressing his lips firmly to her forehead.

"Definitely too early for yelling," Natsu replied before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep within minutes, Lucy shifting slightly against him. Her brown eyes settle on him for a moment and she smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.


	8. Shake It Out Part I

Hiya guys, it's Nikki here back with a new one-shot! Some of you might be thinking 'well finally, took her long enough!' and I'm so sorry it took me so long to finally update again! I hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll try to update more since it's finally summer!

Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed my one-shots and those who enjoyed them, it means the world to me!

I think I'll be making this a two part one-shot so look out for part two c;

WHOO LINE BREAK

They had been taking a break from their most recent mission when he noticed it. The medium sized mark on her hip, a mixture of black, blue, and purple in color. It seemed to be normally covered, either by her shirt, belt, or bottoms, but when she stretched while stifling a yawn, her shirt lifted ever so slightly and there it was. His eyes widened at the sight and as she quickly moved to cover it up, his eyes roamed her body, looking for other markings similar to the bruise. He found few, most more than likely covered by the blonde beauty. The Dragon Slayer's onyx eyes narrowed and he left without uttering a word, leaving the rest of his team confused.

"I'll go see what's up," Gray Fullbuster mumbled, getting to his feet. The blonde girl glanced his way and nodded as Erza Scarlet, the red-headed warrior, murmured her approval. Once Gray was gone, she began to inform the blonde of her duties at the campsite.

Elsewhere, Natsu Dragneel was trying and horribly failing to keep his emotions in check. How had she gotten those bruises? They weren't there before and he would notice the large marks on her body, what with the skimpy outfits she always decided to put on. Who could have the guts to hurt the Dragon Slayer's precious nakama? Who-

"Natsu, why'd you leave so suddenly?" Gray's voice broke him out of his reverie and the rosy haired mage turned to face him, his face twisted into a scowl.

"Someone touched her," He growled out, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't damage anything quite yet.

"Who? Who was touched?" Gray was almost afraid to ask the question, but his curiosity always did get the better of him.

"Lucy, who else?" The raven-haired ice mage snorted, his eyes disbelieving.

"Who'd touch her? Everyone knows you'd rip them to pieces if they tried," Natsu's lip curled in disgust, thinking of who it could have been. Maybe it was that boyfriend she seemed so keen on having around all the time. Now that the Dragon Slayer thought about it, he always did smell the asshole's scent on Lucy, mostly when she seemed nervous and upset about something.

"That boyfriend of hers. He put his hands on her," Gray snorted again and Natsu growled.

"He's supposed to put his hands on her, that's why they're dating." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Is he supposed to leave large bruises?" That one question alone stopped Gray dead in his tracks.

"Are you implying that he abuses her?" The Dragon Slayer nodded and Gray thought about it a bit, thinking back to when he noticed that Lucy had a large bruise on her forearm.

"_What's that, Lucy?"_

_The blonde squeaked out of surprise and turned to face Gray, suddenly looking very nervous. She covered the bruise with her hand and offered a strained smile._

"_Nothing, Gray. Just a left over bruise from our last mission," She lied, trying to bite back the yelp of pain that came with covering her recent bruise. She refused to let anyone find out about what her boyfriend enjoyed doing when he came home drunk, especially Natsu. If he found out, then she'd be in deep trouble, her boyfriend as well. Gray would tell Natsu if he knew and thus, Gray couldn't know either. No one could. She would continue to lie to them until her boyfriend would dump her for the girl he kept seeing that he claimed was just a work friend._

_Gray nodded, rather reluctantly, and moved away from the blonde. His mind reeled with how suspicious she seemed, as if she was trying to cover something up..._

"I remember seeing a huge bruise on her forearm a week or two ago. She claimed it was left over from our last mission, but she was fidgety and nervous about something..." The ice mage trailed off and Natsu snarled, punching the nearest tree with his right fist ablaze. His teammate flinched visibly at the sickening crack of wood and as he was about to wind up for another punch, he heard a whimper. Turning, he saw the source of the whimper as well as his anger standing a few feet away from Gray. The blonde looked utterly terrified and she had every reason to be. Some scales were starting to show on his face and his eyes looked completely crazed as blood dripped from his once lit hand, his knuckles bruised and bloodied. Gray mumbled something about going to see if Erza needed help and quickly scurried off toward their campsite so he wouldn't have to witness the Salamander's rage anymore.

"Natsu..." Lucy Heartfilia murmured as she moved closer to her closest friend, those chocolate brown eyes of hers full of worry. The pink-haired mage cut right to the chase once she was close enough.

"I saw your bruise, the one on your hip." He watched as the girl flinched, almost as though someone had swung at her, and her hands flew to her shirt to lift it up slightly and gaze at the bruise in question. She shook slightly and he merely growled before moving to graze his fingers against the painful-looking mark. This action caused a yelp to slip by her lips before she could stop it and he scowled, now both worried and angry.

"I can explain..." She replied softly, stopping once she saw his eyes. They were cold and hard, yet she could still see his deep concern for her well-being.

"You can explain why your boyfriend did this to you?" He inquired and she gasped, eyes wide.

"H-How...?" She couldn't bring herself to say much else as tears welled up in her eyes. They threatened to spill over and she was trying to hold them off for as long as she could.

"I could smell him on you, the bruises in particular, and you seemed all nervous whenever they're brought up, so either you caused them yourself or he's an abusive asshole who needs to have his ass kicked." He replied softly, moving to tuck a blonde strand behind her ear.

"Don't, Natsu."

He growled and moved his hands to her waist, his grip tight and searing. She squirmed, as if she was being reminded of something, and a helpless cry came from her body as she shook, uncontrollable sobs now coming from her bruised body as she collapsed into him. He looked taken aback, but held her nonetheless as she sobbed against his body.

"Y-You're r-right, o-ok?" She struggled to get the words out and he shushed her as he rocked the two of them back and forth.

"I don't care about being right, I care about your safety. He'll never touch you again once I'm through with him," The Dragon Slayer mumbled as he held her as close as he could manage. She nodded and snuggled closer, her sobs quieter now. Natsu managed to calm the girl down after ten minutes and with a soft kiss pressed gently to her forehead, the pair began their walk back to the campsite.


	9. Shake It Out Part II

Hey guys, it's Nikki and I'm back with another update! Here's part two of Shake It Out, so enjoy~

WHOO LINE BREAK

Stretching, Lucy Heartfilia sat up in her bed with a yawn. It had been two days since Natsu's confrontation and she hadn't talked to him since. It was safe to say that she was avoiding him, running the other way each time she caught sight of him. Both Mirajane and Levy had told her that he'd been looking for her, but she merely told them she'd talk to him later and never followed through. She was afraid to talk to him, to be honest. He had promised to beat her boyfriend up for her and she didn't want him to. What if because Natsu beat her boyfriend up, he'd get agitated and he'd come after her. She didn't want that, not at all.

A sharp tapping noise broke the blonde out of her reverie and as she climbed out of bed, her chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of the pink-haired Dragon Slayer perched outside her window. She quickly hurried over to the window and opened it, allowing him to enter. He kept that hard stare of his on her as she closed the window behind him, locking it with a sharp click.

"You've been avoiding me," He stated bluntly once she was seated beside him on the couch. He watched as her eyes widened once again and a frown formed on his lips.

"N-No I h-haven't..." She replied guiltily, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"You have, stop lying." His tone was cold and she visibly flinched, getting to her feet to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"I'm not lying," Was her only reply as she opened the refrigerator and took a water from it. As she closed it, her doorbell rang and she raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. She glanced at Natsu and he shrugged at her, unsure of who it was.

"Who is it?" She called, moving to open the door. Once it was opened, she was met with the strained smile of her boyfriend, who had already noticed Natsu sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe," He replied, pulling her into a tight hug. His grip on her body was almost suffocating as he held her against him roughly. "Cheating on me already, you little slut?" He hissed in her ear, earning a gasp from the blonde. She let out a breathless no and slipped from his grip without a second thought. Andrew, her boyfriend, glanced toward the couch just in time to catch Natsu getting to his feet, a scowl twisting his handsome features.

"What'd you call her?" The Dragon Slayer demanded, his voice now a rough snarl. Andrew put his hands up with an innocent look on his face.

"I dunno what you're talkin' 'bout, buddy." He lied through his teeth, causing Natsu to bristle.

"Liar, I heard you! You called her a slut," Andrew's eyes widened at this and Natsu scoffed. "At least own up to it, you prick."

"I didn't call her nothin'!" The brunette replied, clearly getting defensive. Natsu took slow steps toward the brunette as Lucy moved to scurry away from the two with her water bottle in hand. She didn't want to get caught in the crossfire when Natsu threw the first punch. The blonde clenched her eyes shut once she heard the sickening sound of bone breaking, obviously at the hands of the enraged Dragon Slayer.

"What the hell dude?" Andrew shouted as he held his broken and bloody nose with his hands, staggering back into the hallway.

"That's for calling her a slut and this is for abusing her," Natsu growled, giving Lucy goosebumps as he wound up for another punch.

A few minutes later, Andrew was out cold on the street and Natsu was stomping back into her apartment with bloody knuckles. She gasped at the sight of his knuckles and quickly ran to her cabinet to grab bandages as he plopped himself down on her couch, grumbling.

"I still can't believe you even liked that loser," He growled as she put rubbing alcohol on his knuckles to clean them before beginning to wrap them.

"Don't know what I saw in him," She mumbled as a reply.

"You could've done so much better!" He exclaimed, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Oh really? Like who?" Inquired Lucy, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Me," His answer was soft, but firm and she gasped, looking up at him with wide chocolate eyes. Was he being serious? She searched for something, anything to tell her that he was joking. She couldn't take it if he was joking, that'd be too mean of him. He had to have known that she had been harboring feelings for him for a while. Hell, she only went out with Andrew to try and get over the stupid idiot!

"Luce..." Natsu whispered and she tore herself away from looking at him, finishing wrapping his knuckles and moving to put her first aid kit away. She could hear his footsteps and she knew he was following her, but she wouldn't turn around, she couldn't.

A hot hand gripped her wrist once she was done putting the first aid kit away and she was quickly spun around to face the Dragon Slayer. He quickly pressed his lips to hers and the first thing she thought of was 'oh my god, my best friend is kissing me.' She couldn't believe what was happening right now. Natsu practically had the experience of a fly when it came to romance, so where did he learn to kiss like this? She pulled away with a little gasp, reluctant to open her eyes at first.

"Sorry, Luce. I... Uh... Didn't mean to do that," He replied with a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed sort of way. She gave a shrug of her shoulders and smiled up at him, pulling him closer by the vest.

"I never said I didn't like it, you just caught me by surprise silly!" She giggled and with that, she pressed her lips against his own. They were searing hot, but she didn't mind. After all, what do you expect from a guy who wields, eats, and breathes fire? They stayed like that for a few minutes, their tongues battling for dominance every now and then before both couldn't go any longer without air. Breaking apart, Lucy grinned up at Natsu as he smirked down at her.

"Aren't you fiesty, Luce!" She laughed at his comment and blew him a kiss before moving to get dressed, still in her pajamas from waking up that morning.

"Don't follow me, Natsu!" The blonde called, glancing over her shoulder to see her best friend stopping in his tracks with a pout on his face. She merely giggled and pranced into her room, brimming with happiness.

Who knew Natsu would be the one to save her from her abusive boyfriend and whisk her off her feet with a single kiss? She could just tell that she would never experience something like what Andrew did to her ever again, not with Natsu by her side to protect her.


	10. Put Your Graffiti On Me

Hey guys, Nikki back with another one-shot! This one was a fun one to write and it was inspired by helping to paint my room so... I've been meaning to write it and so here it is! Enjoy~

BREAK

"This color is dull," Natsu Dragneel complained as he carried two gallons of paint back to Lucy's apartment. They were going to be painting her room today and the color was a nice plum color, something that wasn't too dark but wasn't too light. It was just right to the blonde, but Natsu didn't like it at all. He thought she should go for something a bit more colorful and while she would normally agree, she didn't want to go with a color that would clash with the rest of her house so this plum color would do for now.

"It's my room, not yours, Natsu." She replied with an eye roll, unlocking the door and holding it open for her best friend. He trotted in and set the cans of paint down in her room as Lucy began to place tarps in the currently empty space. They had cleared everything out before they even got the paint, taping everything as well. They were well prepared and that's just how Lucy liked it.

"So? I'm in here more than I am my own room right?" He retorted. A smirk grew on those fiery lips of his and she pretended to not hear him, knowing just how right he was. The pink haired Dragon Slayer seemed to enjoy both her company and her bed more than his own room and thus always managed to break in just to sleep with her. She couldn't say she minded too much, but she'd never let him know that.

Pouring the paint into a little tray and grabbing a brush, she glanced up at Natsu and grinned. "I'm gonna start painting all the corners and what not, while you start rolling, got it?" He nodded and got to work.

The two worked side by side for a while until Natsu managed to get a rather big glob of paint in Lucy's blonde hair, which resulted in a shriek.

"Natsu, look what you did!" She cried, glaring up at the male above her.

"Sorry, Luce!" Was all he said as he got back to work and she puffed her cheeks out of anger. How dare he! Oh, she'll show him!

Quickly taking her paintbrush in one hand, she turned around so she was facing his chest and swiped the paint covered brush up his chest with a snicker. The look on his face was priceless, a mixture between anger and amusement. Looking down at her, he frowned.

"Are you trying to start a paint war?" She nodded and as a sly grin formed on Natsu's face, she instantly regretted it. He reached for his container of paint and as she gasped, he dumped it all over her. She screamed bloody murder and grabbed her tray, tossing it right at Natsu. It hit him with a splat and the paint splattered all over him, which caused Lucy to double over in hysterics.

"Purple is definitely not your color!" She exclaimed as she clutched at her abdomen.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied grumpily before moving to tackle the paint covered girl to the ground. She gasped and squirmed around in his muscular arms. The Dragon Slayer snickered and held her tighter against him as she silently thanked her lucky stars for having gotten purple paint on her cheeks. He wouldn't be able to see the bright blush creeping its way onto her cheeks as he squished her in a tight embrace.

"Don't kill me," Came her breathless sentence and as she squirmed more, he loosened his grip slightly before gazing down at her.

"Sorry, Luce." He apologized quickly. The blonde smiled, her lips bare just like his own. Somehow, they managed to not get paint on their lips. Perhaps that would come in handy later.

"It's ok," She replied and moved to settle herself in his lap with a grin. His hands rested on her lower back and her legs found their way around his waist, purple arms moving to encircle his neck. He smirked at her and leaned in for a kiss, Lucy meeting him halfway.

Their mouths moved in sync with each other and the blonde bit down on his lip, earning a soft groan from the male. He returned the favor easily and snaked one hand lower, giving her buttocks a rough squeeze. This caused Lucy to squeal into the kiss and he broke away from her lips, laughing at how cute she was.

"Not fair," Her voice was breathless and he found her incredibly sexy in that moment. He gave her buttocks another squeeze before getting to his feet, holding Lucy up as he went. She smiled at him and he returned it with a wink.

"Come on, Luce, time to get cleaned off!" She giggled and he happily led the way, suddenly hoping they could paint things together more often.


	11. Dark Side

Hey guys, it's Nikki back with another update! This one has a ton of angst and just a bit of self harm so beware. Also, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I'm honored ya'll like my writing this much~

BREAK

She always knew he was rough, dangerous, dark. He had a dark side that only came out when he was incredibly enraged, which normally happened when their nakama were threatened. She had only seen his dark side when he had protected her from Gajeel back when Phantom Lord attacked the guild and kidnapped her. His dark side was simple terrifying, but it felt so safe at the same time. Maybe it was because his dark side always protected her from harm, kept her safe and sound.

She had a dark side too, but hers was different from his. Hers was dark and full of suffering, depressed and pained. It was something that she couldn't handle often.

A sigh escaped her lips, remembering when Natsu had first uncovered her dark side. It was a late summer night when he had come bursting through her window as always only to stop dead in his tracks. The smell was horrid, that metallic smell, but the sight was even worse.

He had never seen her like that, broken and bleeding on the floor. It was her own fault too, she would never forget how enraged he had gotten. His eyes were wide with fear yet there was still anger fully there. She could see it with those lifeless chocolate brown eyes of hers and she knew that it was her fault he was suffering. That alone made her want to do it again, slit her wrists until she had nothing left to bleed.

He had taken her knife and helped her wrap those cuts, not uttering a single word as he had nothing to say. What could he say? He had just caught his best friend (and secret crush) red handed, literally. She had never felt so ashamed, but luckily they never spoke of it again.

She always remembered it, though. Just the thought of it made her want to do it all over again, just to help the pain. She had been struggling recently. Her father had passed and she didn't even get to tell him how much she truly loved him. It filled her with so much grief and that's why she did it this time, cut and cut away.

They were little cuts at first, shallow and less painful. They gradually grew in size, depth, and pain until she felt numb and sick.

There was too much blood, too much for her to handle. She got to her feet with a sharp gasp, the pain completely knocking the wind out of her for a moment. She staggered slightly and darkness surrounded her body like a warm welcoming blanket.

"Lucy, you awake yet?" The worried voice of Natsu Dragneel awoke the blonde two days after her bloody night. She had been resting ever since he found her while going to stop by for a visit. He had nearly lost it when he saw her, lying unconcious in a small pool of crimson. The whole way to Fairy Tail was full of his agonized sobs as he struggled to control himself and when Wendy took her away to heal her, he fell to his knees and let loose a roar so loud and sorrowful that it pained everyone else to listen. He was so glad she was ok, though. He didn't know what he would do without her, his beautiful Lucy.

"Mmmm," She groaned, sitting up only to lie back down again to stop from getting so dizzy. Natsu rushed to her side instantly with a worried expression.

"Careful," He murmurred gently, easing her up to a sitting position slowly.

"Thank you..." She replied before gasping as he crushed his lips to hers. She fumbled to kiss him back and when he pulled away, she had just gotten the hang of it.

"Don't you dare do that again, Lucy Heartfilia." She cringed at her full name. "Mates don't do that to each other."

She nodded slightly and he flashed her a relieved smile as he pressed his forehead against hers. He was just so happy his Lucy was ok, safe and sound in his arms where she would always be from this moment on.


	12. My Hand is Yours to Hold

Hey guys, Nikki here! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as much. Life has been a bit busy these past few weeks but I do have two one-shots to make it up to you c: Enjoy, guys!

She sighed softly as his arms wrapped around her petite waist, pulling her closer to his body. She was enveloped in heat, just the way she liked it. His body was scorching but she didn't mind. She never would.

"Luce," his husky voice caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling.

"Hey," was her simple reply. Her sleepy partner merely pulled her closer and she giggled once her nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Morning," he mumbled against her milky skin, causing the blonde to shiver. His breath was hot as it danced on her skin. She couldn't help it; he could do some powerful things to her.

She turned herself over in his arms to look at his grinning face. She offered a grin of her own in return as she laced their fingers together, moving to press her lips gently against his. He hummed in approval, hot lips moving against her own.

"Sleep well, sleepy head?" She questioned once they broke apart. He nodded, smiling.

"better with you in my arms," She blushed at that, giggling.

"Good," She mused as she sat up. He moved closer and sat up as well, pulling her into his boxer clad lap. Once there, he nuzzled her neck once again and she leaned back against him. She felt his hot fingers trace small, lazy circles on her stomach, never moving from that spot. It was almost as if he knew something...

"What are you doing?" She questioned, causing him to pause.

"Getting to know my kid," He stated and she spluttered. Blunt as always! Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. He knew the whole time? Here she was, fidgeting over how she could break the news to him when he already knew?

"H-How'd you...?" She stuttered as he returned to his tracing.

"You smelled different."

Leave it to Natsu to recognize her pregnancy by scent! A sigh escaped her lips as she pressed her back against his firm chest.

"You're excited, right?" The question was blurted from the blonde and she felt an embarrassed flush creep up on the back of her neck. He frowned at the question and she took his silence as an answer, scooting out of his lap to go start making breakfast.

"Luce," His voice made her pause, her petite frame lingering near the door.

"What is it, Natsu?" She sounded tired and emotional, not to mention a sudden salty smell had filled the air. The dragon slayer bit his lip and quickly crossed the room to pull his girlfriend into his arms.

"Of course I'm excited," He responded. She sniffled and nodded, burying her face into his toned chest.

"I'm glad," was her shaky reply and he merely chuckled, brushing some stray blonde locks from her teary eyes.

"So am I."

The pair pecked each other on the lips and moved to the living room, Natsu taking a seat on the couch as Lucy went to make some pancakes. His onyx eyes followed her button down shirt and boy short clad body with every move she made, grinning happily when her free hand moved to her abdomen subconsciously. Yup, he was definitely excited about their child.


	13. Chasing The Sun

Here's that second one-shot I promised you! I hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing, it means the world to me to see that people enjoy my writing.

BREAK

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut as she expected to feel her boyfriend's palm connect with her cheek. The stinging sensation just didn't come. Blinking her chocolate eyes, she glanced up in confusion. Why wasn't he hitting her? What was stopping him? She felt hope bubble in her stomach and quickly tried to swallow it. It was pointless to feel hopeful. Every time she did, he'd snatch it back from her. His house was a terrible, hopeless place and she was stuck here, trapped. He would never break up with her and she would never get to see her nakama again.

Their relationship was great at first. He was very loving and her nakama all loved having him around. Natsu would always make remarks like "he smells off." or "I don't trust that look in his eyes" and right now, she wished she had listened to her best friend turned crush. He was normally an excellent judge of character, but love was blind and that's what got her into this mess.

He had kidnapped her late at night after dropping some flowers off for her. It was unexpected, that's for sure. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that he was a dark mage since she hadn't seen a guild mark anywhere on his body, but as he was snatching her from her bedroom and blindfolding her, her attentive chocolate brown eyes caught sight of an orange mark. She remembered how she had grit her teeth at seeing the mark, pure rage surging through her. It caused her to attempt to fight back and when she did, he pulled a gun out of thin air. A re-quip mage, she remembered thinking. It hadn't taken long for him to sent a bullet into her thigh just to stop her from fighting and as she fainted from both pain and blood loss, she remembered hearing the rustling of paper and a pen hurriedly scratching against what could only have been a forged note to her nakama. Next thing she knew, she was waking up to being chained to the floor. Her shackles were heavy and with the added weight, she couldn't fight off her boyfriend and thus began the daily cycle of being abused. Sometimes it was a different routine. He'd save raping her for last and sometimes, he'd start with that. Sometimes, he even used a fire to burn her. He claimed it would remind her of Natsu and it did, the memory of him causing her even more pain than the fire itself.

"What the hell's your problem, buddy?" She heard him exclaim, breaking her out of her reverie. A sharp sound filled the room and she flinched, shivering. It sounded like something was... breaking.

Her eyes took time to adjust to the dimly lit room and when they did, she wished they hadn't.

The sight before her was disturbing, her boyfriend's body a crumpled and bloody mess on the floor. She felt a scream bubbling in her dry throat and she tried to swallow it, her body trembling. In the distance of the small window in his basement, she could see the warm glow of the sun. Oh how she wished she could chase the sun again...

"Up."

The voice caused her to shriek out of surprise, whipping her bruised face around to see who its owner was. She was met with fiery onyx eyes and spiky pink hair.

The blonde scrambled to her feet at his command and stumbled quite a few times before managing to successfully stand. The male chuckled lightly at this and worked on her shackles, melting them from her wrists and ankles without much effort. She glanced at her wrists, rubbing at the bruises that had formed from the cold metal objects that had once held her captive.

"Come on, we've gotta get moving!" and with that, she was rubbing. He pulled her behind him at the wrist, his grip surprisingly careful of her bruises.

"W-Where?" She croaked as they dashed up the steps and out the door.

"You're coming home, Luce." Warmth filled her at the sound of the familiar nickname. Her friends had called her that, one in particular. That same friend was currently dragging her onto the porch of her newly single boyfriend's house.

"W-Wait!" She cried, attempting to tug him back. He growled softly in annoyance. Didn't she understand the concept of 'we gotta move'?

"Wha-" He didn't even get to finish his statement as he felt her dry yet full lips press quickly to his. His eyes widened in surprise and before he could respond, she pulled away.

"I... We... L-Love," She managed to slip some words out before falling against him limply. He cursed and swept the unconscious girl into his arms, turning and hurrying off after the golden sun. It reminded him of her...

She woke two days later, bandaged and sore. A groan slipped by her lips and she stirred. Relieved sighs filled the room, much to her surprise. Blinking those chocolate brown eyes open, she glanced around curiously.

"You're awake!"

"Finally."

"We were so worried!"

"Love rival!"

"Took ya long enough, bunny girl."

"Oh, I was so worried about you Lu-chan!"

She scrunched her nose and frowned, suddenly confused. Who were all these people? Spots still danced before her eyes and she slipped in and out of consciousness, mostly from exhaustion and fatigue.

"Give her space will you?" Came the worried voice of her best friend and savior. Displeased voices filled her ears and she groaned again, turning over and blinking once again. His form came into view and she bit back the onslaught of tears that stung the back of her eyes. The sound of shuffling feet and closing doors signaled the leave of the rest of her nakama, hoping to see her at better time. Maybe when Natsu wasn't there...

"Hey sleepy head," She heard his rough rumble of a voice and felt his calloused hand touch her own soft one. The simplest of touches from him was enough to elicit a content sigh from the recovering girl.

"Hi," She flashed him a weak smile from her position on the bed, lying on her side facing his relieved face.

"I was so worried, Lucy. I..." She saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "I thought I had lost you," His voice broke on the last few words and she felt the tears she had been trying to hold back slide down her face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Her voice was soft, but she knew he could hear her loud and clear. The fire eater merely shook his head and mumbled something about how she should scoot over. She happily complied and soon, they were lying on their sides, facing each other with soft smiles.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Luce." She nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to his warm body.

"I am too," She paused, glancing from his onyx eyes to his heated lips. "Thank you for saving me." He smiled and leaned in to capture her bruised lips gently, the kiss lasting for several moments before she pulled away. Their foreheads pressed together, gazing into each others eyes was just how she wanted it. She loved this man more than anything...

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Hm?" He fiddled with her silky blonde hair as the celestial mage smiled.

"We found love, didn't we?" She giggled gleefully at his quick nod followed by a passionate kiss.


	14. Good Time

Hey guys! It's Nikki and I'm back with another one-shot. Sorry for having such crazy updating times, but I try to update as much as I can when the muse is right and what not. School is starting next week and I'll hopefully having some time in study halls and what not to come up with some new ideas for stories when I'm done with my work! Anyway, enjoy and I'll try to update soon!

BREAK

The house was filled with teenagers, most seventeen or eighteen at most, as they sang and danced the night away. Drinks were all around and the stench of alcohol lingered on the scene. This was where one could find the entire junior and senior classes of Fairy Tail Academy.

The students were very much so into partying, enjoying how they could dance and drink their problems away. That was the case with most of the students, especially what with the various problems they have to deal with. For a certain blonde, she had to deal with family problems. Her father was a jerk and she always had a habit of drowning her feelings out with music or other distractions. Last year, it had been boys that distracted her until she found that certain love of alcohol. She didn't like beer, it was far too strong, but vodka was perfect for the pretty girl. With just one sip of alcohol, she managed to get drafted into the bad crowd at Fairy Tail Academy.

This crowd partied all the time, always showing up to school the next day with a wicked hangover and a bottle of Advil or two on them at all times. They seemed to be mostly made up of the various outsiders at the school, which was basically just those who felt as though they didn't belong. Lucy happened to belong, though.

She had great friends, perfect grades, and a coveted spot on the cheerleading team. This didn't mean she didn't feel like dirt, however. Every teenager had gone through those stages before, dealt with those feelings that seem to almost suffocate them. Depression hit and suddenly, they're turning to anything they can find to block the pain out for a day or a week. They became junkies for that one thing that can make everything seem ok and when that thing disappears, they have nothing. Their world crashed down and they're back to square one, depressed and alone to face the cruel world on their own. Lucy Heartfilia was one of these teenagers.

She struggled with depression when she was only a freshman in high school, trying to turn to her friends for support. Her friends had found other hobbies or other friends to talk to and she was left alone, those once twinkling chocolate brown eyes turning into dim mud brown mirrors. They reflected easily and no one could really see just how much she was hurting. The mask she put on every day before school was too thick to crack and thus, she turned to sleeping around for her sophomore year.

Her reputation became less than desired and her friends distanced themselves from her. She grew bored of it and soon, she turned to partying. It gave her a new thrill, what with her adrenaline growing with each drink she downed or with each dance move she managed to perfect in one night. She met new people too. They liked her for her wild ways, being one of most outgoing of the bunch. Everyone cheered her on at parties and counted on her to drink and dance until the sun rose or until she passed out. Life finally seemed to be good for Lucy until he came in.

Enter Natsu Dragneel, the school's it boy. He was gorgeous, had decent grades, and was notorious for his great football and hockey skills. What most didn't know was that both him and his friends enjoyed parties. They liked the alcohol and loved how free it made them feel. They didn't particularly care about what would happen if they got caught because they hardly did, it was rare for parties to get busted up by the cops.

That's how they met, dancing together under the same roof. They didn't notice each other at first, Lucy keeping to herself as she continued to pour herself cup after cup of alcohol. She lost count after four, really... He was with his teammates, the whole lot of them constantly making comments about the various girls at the party. They caught each other's eye once or twice but never thought anything of it until they met on the dance floor. She was dancing with a petite girl named Levy who had a thing for reading and he was dancing with those damn teammates of his, yet they managed to somehow end up dancing together.

"Hi," His voice was breathless in her ear, causing her to shiver. She pressed back against him further, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Hey." Was her only reply as they continued to move together, his heated around snaking their way around her waist. She merely inhaled sharply and smiled, opening those chocolate brown eyes as the current song ended. He held her close, pressing sweet butterfly kisses to the back of her neck after having moved her blonde locks out of the way. He snickered at the shivers and shudders he got as a response, taking them as a motion to continue.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled, arching her back against his firm chest.

"Something you're obviously enjoying," Lucy could hear him snickering lightly and she managed to turn herself in his arms, rubbing her jean clad lower half against his own. This elicited a groan from the pink haired male and he growled, crushing her against his body. They moved in sync with the song, eyes locked on one another's. She could've sworn he kept leaning in, though...

"Kiss me," She couldn't help but smirk at his demand, mumbling something along the lines of "I thought you'd never ask" before crashing her lips to his.

SKIP

Rays of sunshine hit her face and she groaned, turning over with a growl. She hated when the sun woke her up. Why wouldn't it wait for her alarm clock to do it's job? She merely snuggled closer to her pillow and tried to fall asleep again, but her eyes shot open when she heard a chuckle.

"Mornin' sleepy head," That rough deep voice... Natsu?

She sat up and glanced around, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the room. There, on the corner of the bed was a boxer clad Natsu, grinning at her sleepy form.

"Morning," Lucy mumbled, going to move before wincing. Her body was sore and her head was pounding, causing her face to twist into a scowl. Natsu moved closer instead and took her into his arms, craddling her wincing form against his heated body.

"Why does everything hurt?" She whimpered, nestling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Because you drank a lot and danced the night away, wildcat." He ran his fingers through her hair and she giggled slightly at the nickname.

"Can you get me Advil?" He nodded, releasing her to make his way to the bathroom while she looked around for her clothes. After managing to find her panties and her shirt from last night in his pigsty of a room, she joined him in the bathroom.

"I can't find the goddamn bottle," She laughed, glancing around before spotting the half empty bottle lying on the floor. Bending to pick it up, she handed it over to him after taking two.

"Thanks," He mumbled and she giggled even more.

"Did you have a good time at the party last night?" She questioned as she pulled herself up onto the bathroom counter. He nodded, moving to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I did. What about you?" She nodded and he grinned, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Best time I've had in a long time," She paused and lowered her voice, speaking gently. "Thank you." Natsu raised an eyebrow at this, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You made me have a really good time. No one's been able to do that in a while..." She trailed off and he captured her lips once more, the kiss lasting longer this time.

"I hope to continue to make you have a good time, Luce." A smile was brought to her face and she giggled, nodding happily as he picked her up off the counter and spun her around. The blonde shrieked and laughed, a genuine smile on her lips.


	15. Breakaway

Hey guys, it's Nikki! I'm back with another one-shot for Teenage Dream~ I hope you all enjoy it and this time, I decided to focus it mostly on Natsu's feelings for Lucy just to get a different sort of perspective in c: Natsu might be slightly ooc, just so you know :x

Enjoy!

BREAK

The smell of fresh, salty tears hit his nostrils and he paled upon entering his blonde partner's house. They had fought earlier and looking back on it now, she did seem really upset when she left the guild...

_flashback_

"_We haven't gone on a mission together in a while," The blonde commented, sliding into the bar stool beside him. He merely glanced at her before nodding and ordering another drink from Mirajane. Lucy made a face at him, continuing to talk. "I think we should go on one again soon, one that pays well perhaps? My rent is due in two weeks..." She finished, the last sentence spoken more to herself than to him._

"_Fine, pick out a mission you want. Nothing too dangerous, ok?" He replied, turning his head to look at her just in time to see a frown forming on her pretty face._

"_Why nothing too dangerous?" She questioned. He frowned right back, Mirajane setting his fire whiskey on the counter before blinking out of confusion. What were they doing? She made note of the tension between the two, also seeing the anger on both their faces._

"_Because you could get h-" She cut him off right there, a growl resounding from her throat._

"_Are you implying I can't handle my own in a dangerous situation?" He shook his head at this, frowning even more._

"_No, I'm just saying you could get hurt!" He growled slightly, annoyance seeping through his words._

"_I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself! Don't treat me like a fragile princess, Natsu!" He flinched at her tone, watching with those dark onyx eyes of his as she snarled and got to her feet, angry tears forming within her eyes. "I'll see you in two hours," and with that, she was out the door, hurrying down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia._

_end flashback._

He glanced around the living room, worry flaring within him upon not seeing the blonde. The dragon slayer shuffled into her room quietly, a breath of relief slipping from his lips. There, in a small cocoon of covers, was Lucy Heartfilia, his beloved blonde partner.

"Luce..?" He called to her softly, moving to sit at the edge of her bed. He saw the covers move and out popped her blonde head, her hair a mess and her eyes puffy. She looked awful and guilt twisted his stomach. He had made her so upset, this was all his fault.

"What do you want, Natsu?" She sounded extremely tired and he frowned, scooting closer.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You were really mad at me earlier..." The pink haired male trailed off, his eyes watching her carefully. He heard her soft sigh, long and exhausted. She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her bloodshot eyes as she did so.

"I'm fine," He knew she wasn't, he could tell she was lying.

"You're not fine."

"Stop, Natsu." He froze at her tone, that defeated and depressed sound her voice rarely ever possessed. Something was really wrong...

He turned to face her, looking into those sad chocolate brown eyes. A hand went up to cup her cheek and he leaned in slightly, his heart skipping a beat at what he was about to do. Slowly, he captured her lips with his own, the kiss soft and tender. It elicited a gasp from the blonde and before she could respond, he pulled away.

"Why'd you do that?" She touched her lips, looking at him with curious eyes. He offered a smile in return, bringing a hand up to play with her hair.

"I wanted to?" She laughed at that and his smile grew brighter before it morphed into a serious expression. "Now, why were you upset, Luce?" He watched her face fall, frowning at the sad expression she now had on.

"You were treating me like I wasn't strong enough to handle a rough mission, but I've faced a ton of dangerous things!" She replied.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't want you to get injured! Watching you put yourself through that is hell for me, ok?" He retorted. The blonde's eyes widened at his words, her mouth forming a little 'o' shape.

"I... I didn't know..." Her words were soft and he nodded, reaching out to pull her to his chest in a warm embrace. She snuggled closer and he smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't exactly tell you so we're both at fault?" She laughed and nodded, agreeing with him. They continued to snuggle and talk well into the night and by the time Natsu was ready to leave, Lucy was climbing into bed. Perched on the windowsill, he looked down at her and smiled.

"We'll pick out the mission together tomorrow," He gained a sleepy nod from the blonde and off he went, happily grinning as he made his way home.


	16. Just A Kiss

Hey guys, Nikki here with another installment to this series of various one-shots! I hope you enjoy this one and please, keep the reviews coming! Give me ideas of what you want to see in later one-shots if you'd like, I just love the feedback c:

BREAK

The guild was bursting in excitement and drinks were being passed out as a party was in full swing. Master had perched himself on the bar counter and he was happily chatting away with Erza, Jellal seated beside her. Ultear and Meredy were busy dancing with Juvia on the dance floor and Gray was tossing his shirt aside, asking for another drink from Mirajane.

"What's the party for?" Lucy asked as she settled at the bar, having just arrived with Natsu and Happy in tow. Mira glanced her way, sliding both her and her pink haired partner drinks.

"Nothing too important. Master decided to just have fun," Mira replied with a smile. Lucy nodded and raised her glass to her lips, drinking it slowly. She savored the way the alcohol burned on the way down, for it reminded her of her fiery partner. She wouldn't admit it, but feelings had developed for the loveable idiot and now she just couldn't get him off her mind. Speaking of him, he was easily going through drink after drink...

"Shouldn't you slow down a bit?" She inquired, a worried expression taking the place of her smile. He shrugged and she frowned, brow creasing.

"Where's the fun in that?" She nodded slowly and ordered herself another drink, still slightly worried about the male beside her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company when an arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her into a bare chest. She shivered at the sudden lack of heat and glanced back to see an intoxicated Gray smirking down at her.

"Gray?" She asked, chocolate eyes wide and confused. What was he doing? Didn't he have Juvia? She'd be screwed if the water user glanced over and saw him doing this to her.

"Hey, Lucy." He slurred, bending to put his lips right next to her ear. She shivered once more and squirmed in her seat, going to take a sip of her drink.

"What're you doing?" She whispered and he shrugged, pressing a slobbery kiss to her ear. She growled, half out of disgust and half out of embarrassment.

"Having a good time, duh!" He laughed and wiggled out of his grasp, bumping into Natsu's arm as she scrambled off her stool. This caught the attention of the Dragon Slayer and he turned, eyes narrowing dangerously at Gray's half naked body.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to be kissing? Back off of mine," He bit out, watching with satisfaction as Gray nodded eagerly before trotting off, stumbling right over to Juvia's side. Lucy, however, was standing beside Natsu with a shocked look. Did he just...? What? She tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned to face her, a grin forming on his face.

"Hey, Luce!" She smiled at his happy tone, her cheeks pink with a light blush.

"Hi. Uh... What'd you say about something being yours?" She asked softly, knowing all too well that he could hear her. He blinked and made a confused face, standing to look down at her. Their chests were pressed together and she swore he was able to hear just how fast her heart was beating.

"To Gray? I told him to back off of you," He replied, smiling down at her with that lopsided grin that made her knees weak whenever it was directed toward her.

"Why?" Lucy didn't quite understand why he had said it, or why she was so intent on making him say it in a different way, but she did know that she was enjoying their close proximity.

"Because... You're mine," He said it bluntly and she blushed a bright pink, her face lighting up with a large grin. A giggle came from her lips and he blinked at it, unprepared for what she was about to do next. She reached up with her right hand and pulled his head down just as she was bringing hers up, her lips meeting his. He tensed up and she could feel it, but the tension within his body was gone as quickly as it came, for his lips were moving in ways she couldn't even begin to describe. His arms encircled her waist and she could feel his body temperature rising with each passing second. His lips were heating up too, hot and just totally him as they moved against hers. Then the heat was gone from her lips and she was left cold and wanting, chocolate eyes blinked back open to see Natsu with a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

"I... didn't expect that..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, the other still resting on her lower back. She laughed at his embarrassment and stretched up to give him another kiss, this one a soft peck. He blushed even more and this caused her to laugh even more, her body resting against his own.

"Sorry! I had to do it," The blonde replied, moving out of his arms to place herself back on her stool. He did the same and soon, they were drinking side by side again. However, this time, they were holding hands and happily leaning against one another. This was what they called love and she was happy to admit that he was her first love and she his.


End file.
